Robots
'The following page is a footnote, created to explain the science/supernatural phenomena/other details seen in the series, The Knights of the Multiverse.' This page is an explanation of the types of robots that are featured in The Knights of the Multiverse, particularly those featured on Earth Prime. Typically, most robots in this series fall under two categories: Mechas "Mecha" or "mech suit" is the term given to giant robots on Earth Prime, even the ones from other dimensions. They are typically almost as tall as skyscrapers, sometimes even bigger, and house an enormous arsenal, usually consisting of lasers, missiles and bladed weaponry like swords & axes. Unless its a mass-produced type of robot, or are supposed to be similar like with Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, each has their own unique skill sets. Mechs that are used by hero-type pilots are classified as "Super Robots". Some mech suits are even programmed with a type of Artificial Intelligence, though it is a very rare case. Unique to mechs in this series, the ones with mouths are able to move them in perfect synchronization with their pilots' voice, and the ones with masks (particularly the ones with segments in the middle) light up when their pilot speaks. Mech suits typically fall under three different variants: * Standard Mech: The standard type of giant robot that is only piloted by a single pilot from a cockpit either located inside of the mech itself (commonly located in the head) or by some kind of vehicle that docks on a part of the mech's body. Examples of standard mechs include the Mazinger line of robots, Jeeg and most Gundams. * Transforming Mech: This kind is a mech is able to convert into a secondary form, which will typically take the form of a standard vehicle like a jet, car, or even a tank, but sometimes they are able to change into things like weapons or even animals. Like the standard models, sometimes the pilot operates a separate vehicle that docks with the main unit. Such examples of transforming mechs include Raideen, Daimos and Daitarn 3. * Combiners: A mech that is composed of multiple vehicles, typically jet fighters or cars, that are piloted by several pilots and merge together. Though a rare case, some combiners are able to use their separate components to convert into different forms, as seen with the Getter Robo lineup of mechs. Other examples of combining mechs include Gunbuster. Androids A surprisingly rare case on EP, androids are robots that are about as tall as humans. They can either look just like a normal human (sometimes with a different colored artificial skin), or at least have a vaguely humanoid appearance. Most on Earth Prime are capable of showing human emotions thanks to that world's mastery of creating Artificial Intelligence, a special program that allow machines to think and feel for themselves, even developing their own personalities. Like mech suits, EP's androids come in two distinct variants: * Normal-Types: The standard types of androids that can be found generally anywhere on Earth Prime. These kinds of androids take inspiration from the Droids from Star Wars, where they act as assistants to their "masters" and are used in a variety or roles and environments, often considered too menial or too dangerous for humans, but also work in fields that require extensive specialization and knowledge. They are typically designed to act as housemaids, nurses, chefs, or factory workers. Some of them are made to resemble humans, and have artificial skin that covers their entire body. They do have lines on their joints (similarly to Astro Boy from the 1980's series), but these are hard to notice sometimes. Examples of these kinds of androids include characters like Nyoka and Lorelai Heinrich. * Battle-Types: Similarly to mechas, these kinds of models have a large amount of weapons, mostly including lasers and bladed weapons, that are designed to either aid in more dangerous activities or to protect the planet like their larger "brothers-in-arms". Due to their more advanced nature, this kind of android is a lot more rare, since most of the science used to create them is more focused on creating new mechas. Examples of these kinds of androids include Melody and the Iczers. Other Types of Robots * Cybertronians/Transformers Cybertronians like Starscream hail from the planet Cybertron and have the unique ability to change their shape (or transform) into a variety of shapes like cars and jets. Certain Transformers are also able to combine with Mini-Cons, a small, human-sized race of Cybertronians that were created to serve as worker units, to gain new powers or hidden weapons. * Chronos Robots The robots that hail from the planet Chronos like Jet and Drill are a very unique case. Like Earth Prime, they come in two versions: human-type robots (with human-like faces and wearing armor) and more standard-looking robots that can convert in to vehicles, like Cybertronians. However, both types of robots are actually human-sized. Gallery File:Mazinger_Z_(updated).jpg|Mazinger Z, a fairly standard Super Robot File:Raideen.png|Raideen, a robot able to transform into a giant, mechanical bird File:Getter_Dragon-1.jpg|Getter Dragon, the base form of the combiner, Getter Robo G Lorelai2.png|Lorelai Heinrich: an android File:Iczer_3_Updated.png|Shizuka Nagare, AKA Iczer 3, a battle-type android File:Starscream4.jpg|Starscream, a Transformer/Cybertronian File:Jet.png|Jet, a transforming robot from Chronos Category:Species Category:Footnotes Category:Robots